


Do Not Judge Us This Way

by Pastel_Aesthetic



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Meta, Meta Poetry, Poet - Freeform, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Aesthetic/pseuds/Pastel_Aesthetic
Summary: More Poetry. I wrote it in 6th grade. This is also kinda inspired by Sayori.





	Do Not Judge Us This Way

Do not judge us this way  
Do not judge us by our features  
Nor by our aesthetic looks.  
Do not judge us by the way we think  
Or because we're not like you  
Do not judge us as idiotic because of our happiness  
Don't you dare deny it  
I've seen it with my own two eyes  
We see somebody happy and free  
They've broken free of their chains and bonds  
As they attempt to fly away above our filthy grasp  
We claw at them  
"Stupid"  
"Reckless"  
"Doesn't even think"  
"WEIRD"  
We grab them  
We drag them down  
With jealousy  
And disdain  
No fair  
I don't have wings  
I can't fly away  
So why should you be allowed to?  
Jealousy throws his fine needles of hatred into our hearts and we accept them with gratitude.  
We grab these angels by their ankles  
Drag them to the depths  
Pluck their lofty feathers  
Chain them to the ground

As they struggle  
Unable to ascend  
We laugh  
Because IT'S FUNNY  
SO FUNNY  
TO WATCH THEM  
The closest thing to angels we will ever see  
WATCH THESE ANGELS SOILED BY OUR SIN  
WATCH THEM WRITHE  
WATCH THEM CLAW THEIR WAYS TO THE END OF THEIR CHAINS.  
See?  
I told you. An idiot. No brains.  
But after a while,  
They, those angels with such intellect, they see what we are doing, and they will not tolerate it.

Some will sit, and watch, as we make fun, and poke them with sticks  
These sticks, they hurt, These large stone weights holding down their wings, they are painful.  
But the hateful words, they are like pennies thrown at a cliff in hopes to destroy it.  
And these, these angels, they will think of us as demons who wish to torment them, all of us, not only those who perform the torture, but those who fail to stop it.

And some, some will watch, and allow the pain, but they will ignore us ants so far below them, and they will tear away at their wings.

Others, will never stop at attempting to escape this hell.

In between there will be those who are unsure of what to do.

Then, there will be a few,  
The very most angelic of the angels, who stare at those who harm them, and pity them.  
And they comfort us, and they forgive us.  
And they show us the way, to get wings.  
To fly away from this filthy, sinful place,  
And we slaughter them on sight, for they are not like us.  
And that gives us reason to do whatever we like to them.

Out of pure jealousy.  
Just because the select few have obtained the right combination before you even knew it was a lock.


End file.
